


Almonds

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poison, but who knows, doing it for the points, implied post-fic MCD, is really very rude and not recommended, poisoning your lover, what did you expect me to do with almonds as an angst prompt though really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: They were just finishing dessert when he began to feel something was wrong.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Almonds

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt Table #5 - Free space. Christine prompted "almonds" and this is what you get. 
> 
> I chose not to use archive warnings because there is no actual MCD in the fic, but please do read the tags and read at your peril.

They were just finishing dessert when he began to feel something was wrong. His head was  _ pounding _ , and it felt like he was out of breath, even though he hadn’t moved. He’d been feeling right as rain moments before, but now- 

“Alec?” 

He looked at his partner, confused and starting to worry that this was more than a sudden migraine or mild allergy. He didn’t even  _ have _ any allergies! 

“Alec, what-” shortness of breath cut him off. Alec was staring at him intently. No trace of worry on his face, even though-

“I’m not sorry, James.”

The dessert. 

Almonds.

_ Cyanide. _


End file.
